


Batter Found Dead in Miami

by Innosinned



Category: OFF (Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innosinned/pseuds/Innosinned





	Batter Found Dead in Miami

Batter was sighted staggering out of Zacharie's shop in what appeared to be a drunken stupor. Batter yelled some things without consonants over his shoulder at Zacharie, who only shrugged at him. Batter tripped on the curb of the sidewalk and stumbled through a mud puddle, but like, a meat puddle, and yelled more mumbles louder. His Add-ons tried to console him as he waved them away going "eeeh", and then found himself bumping into walls. "Eeeeeeehh!" Batter whined aimlessly as he wandered around. Zacharie watched from his store window quite amused, recording him on his phone. Batter walked for an hour in one direction, but the direction was still into the side of a building. Frustrated and concerned, Batter's Add-ons prodded him, To which Batter shrieked and flailed his arms about. Batter grabbed the nearest Add-on and took a big bite out of the side of it, then another. the other Add-ons tried to pull his hands away and attempt to stop him, but Batter grabbed them all and scarfed them down. A specter floated up to attack batter, saw what was happening, then left.  When Batter had finished eating his Add-ons he walked off in the direction of a portal to another zone. Zacharie sent the video to Sugar, who replied with a thumbs up emoji.

Batter was progressing through zones faster than should usually be expected, as the elsen have all but decided to not talk to him, and all the specters had been avoiding eye contact. The Batter found himself in a hallway with walls laced in papers reading 'you must not be here', to which Batter replied "Shaddup" and continued walking. After fumbling with the doorknob for a good fifteen minutes, Batter entered Enoch's office.  He looked around the room, took in a deep breath, and immediately threw up. Batter mumbled incoherent things insulting Hugo's clothes as he climbed up Enoch's chair onto his desk. Batter took in a deep breath, then screamed the word "PURE", and collapsed unconscious.

Enoch later entered his room on time, after hearing reports from other zones about Batter being ahead of schedule or just straight up missing. Enoch looked down at the barf stain on his carpet and frowned.  He walked over to his desk and sighed at the Batter passed out drunk on his desk. Zacharie texted him and asked for a picture of it.


End file.
